


还我蛋来！！

by Asling777



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: M/M, VD, egg（Nero）, 孵蛋
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-11
Updated: 2019-04-11
Packaged: 2020-01-11 19:27:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18430559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Asling777/pseuds/Asling777
Summary: 怪物猎人Xover时间线改动注意在魔界流浪的魔人但丁和魔人维吉尔不小心闯入了同公司的另一个世界。故事是五代之后，不过他们还是生了一颗蛋（尼禄）。





	还我蛋来！！

第五期团已经一周没吃到火龙蛋了。  
一周啊。  
没有美味龙蛋的日子对猎人来说格外难熬。搬蛋任务本来就很不受欢迎，没有畅快的战斗，被火龙狂追，狼狈跑了一路快到终点，被蜜蜂蛰了一下，手一松蛋碎了，前功尽弃的挫败感实在讨厌。  
所以公会为了保证蛋的收货，强制设置一些搬蛋任务来提高猎人等级，报酬也很丰厚，五期调查团从来没闹过蛋荒。  
然而这几天，搬蛋任务0成功让团长坐不住了。据目击者说，最近古代树森林出现两只新品种怪物，一蓝一红，体型不大，有点像龙种，又有些像龙人，它们赶走了雌雄火龙，霸占最高处的树巢。红的那只可能是雌性，护蛋护得厉害，谁也别想碰它的蛋。  
团长紧急召开会议，目前资料不足讨伐任务暂且搁置，解决蛋荒更为重要，于是他们推选了一名搬蛋达人去搬蛋。

搬蛋猎人熟练地找到通往森林深处的小径，一口气爬上古代树顶端，在靠近巢穴的树丛中隐蔽气息。  
没有恶龙的身影，是个好机会。猎人小心翼翼靠近干草围着的几颗蛋，有一个蛋最为醒目，比别的都大，还是蓝色的，上面有红色花纹，旁边蛋已经碎了一个，里面空空如也，不知道是不是被吃了……  
猎人观察了不到一分钟，耳边就响起翅膀震动的声音。不能浪费时间，猎人抱起蓝色的蛋就跑，身后的声音越来越大，能感到耳边的热风。  
怎，怎么会这么快……  
猎人回头，惊恐地看到红龙在熊熊燃烧，旋转着向他冲来，同时发出可怖的嘶吼。  
如果他能听懂另一个世界的语言，红色恶龙喊的是:“把尼禄给我放下！！”

被猫车带回营地的猎人并不甘心，又发起了一次挑战，他再次爬到巢穴附近，巧得很，恶龙们依然不在，大概外出觅食了。猎人毫不犹疑地抄起那颗最大的蛋，突然，远方出现了一道蓝光。  
那道蓝光如此耀眼美丽，充满庄严肃杀的气息，啊，那才是真正的苍蓝星！强大！优雅！致命！  
这是猎人被蓝龙龙车带走前最后的想法。

最后一次爬上树冠，猎人已经精疲力尽了。他远远看着两只恶龙，心想下次一定要换好装备，集结队友，讨伐你们俩！  
不过，仔细看看，恶龙外形真的有点像人类，还有四肢手脚呢。蓝色那只压在红色那只身上，尾巴圈着红色的，莫名有些宠溺。红龙懒洋洋的，趴着把蛋抱在胸前，好像在用体温孵蛋。  
真是温馨恩爱啊。猎人这样想着，但下一秒的发展令人困惑。  
蓝龙前后律动起来，红龙发出奇怪的哀鸣。  
看了一会猎人明白了，他开始脸红心跳。本来怪物交配不是什么让普通人类有性致的事，可能是它们太像人类了……  
猎人觉得这简直是偷窥夫妻性生活，他再也忍受不了，放弃了任务。  
于是这周猎人们也没有龙蛋吃。

 

但丁有点郁闷。最近总有人要偷他的蛋（尼禄）。  
几个月前，他和哥哥维吉尔冰释前嫌，砍断了魔树，但也错失了回到人界的机会。他们在魔界流浪，随着时间的推移，浓厚魔力的影响让他们无法保持人形。  
误入这个世界纯属意外，一开始但丁看到人类还很开心，想跟他们交流，结果被滚来滚拿太刀的小人劈，被拿长枪突刺的小人戳，被变形斧子砍，被弓箭射的哭唧唧之后，但丁放弃了。维吉尔一幅“我早就告诉你了”的嫌弃表情。  
无法理解互相的语言，恶魔外形，注定他们无法和平共处，吃披萨的愿望落空了，但丁只好乖乖跟哥哥回巢下蛋。  
他的恶霸哥哥，把原住火龙打跑，还烤了它们的蛋给但丁吃。太过分了，虽然是挺好吃的……从此方圆百里没有大型怪兽敢靠近。  
倒是这些异世界的小人，最近没事总来偷蛋（尼禄），但丁烦不胜烦，又不能真的杀了他们，毕竟不是恶魔嘛。  
这不，就出去觅食、找哥哥嬉戏一会，鬼鬼祟祟的小人又来了。好气啊。  
“维吉尔……有人在看……”  
“……”  
“你能不能先停一下……”  
“……你知道我这时被打断会怎样。”  
但丁抖了一下，恶魔肉穴也跟着紧缩。  
“那，那又不是我的错，你解决完麻烦回来把我往死里日算什么事儿……”  
“所以闭上嘴别管他。”  
啊，尼禄，看看你父亲多蛮不讲理，你可不要像他。  
但丁温柔抚摸着怀里的蛋，这个前不久出生的小家伙，让他产生了前所未有的母性。  
他真的很期待，期待这颗他与兄长的结晶能孕育出怎样的孩子。

 

**Author's Note:**

> 维吉尔和但丁是怪猎世界的苍火龙和樱火龙。虽然更像炎王炎妃，但总觉得狮子是胎生的……


End file.
